Propósitos de Año Nuevo
by truchita
Summary: Se lo ha propuesto. Lo tiene anotado en un pergamino, en algún punto entre “liberar a los elfos domésticos” y “dejar de ser tan mandona”. UST RHr. Quinto año.


**

* * *

PROPÓSITOS DE AÑO NUEVO **

**_Por Truchita

* * *

_**

Se lo ha propuesto. Lo tiene anotado en un pergamino, en algún punto entre "liberar a los elfos domésticos" y "dejar de ser tan mandona".

Hasta ahora, se sentía orgullosa de sí misma por haber tomado esa decisión y estaba más hinchada que un pavo mientras pensaba que este año Hermione Granger iba a ser un remanso de paz y diplomacia perfectamente equilibrado, una chica encantadora y sosegada. Está enfrascada en su redacción sobre las propiedades protectoras del sándalo y cree que puede palpar la armonía del mundo a su alrededor, el ritmo matemático del cosmos, su oasis de calma interior. Pero cuando el objeto de tus propósitos irrumpe en la cocina con el ceño fruncido y zancadas enérgicas la balanza se desploma irremediablemente y el equilibrio se va al cuerno sin miramientos.

"No discutir con Ron".

Pobre ilusa.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere Vicky?

La voz tiene un tintineo socarrón en ese "Vicky" que consigue crisparle los nervios. Tiene ganas de romper algo y respira profundamente para apaciguar la irritación que acaba de poseerla como un espíritu maligno. En realidad, se dice, todo es culpa de aquella gigantesca lechuza búlgara de color pardo que ocupa medio cielo mientras planea en dirección a Grimmauld Place e informa sin sutilezas que Viktor Krum ha vuelto a escribirla, despertando la furia de ese pelirrojo incorregible y cabezota que ahora la está mirando como si fuese una traidora.

No es justo. No es justo que Ron se haya reído de ella por considerar divertido deslizarse por colinas de nieve sobre tablas de madera, llamando "equis" a los "esquís" cuando le dijo que no pasaría la Navidad con Harry y con él, ni que de lo último de lo que hablaran antes de las vacaciones de Navidad fuese de la dichosa carta que Hermione le estaba escribiendo a Krum, ni tampoco que haya mentido a sus padres para poder estar con Ron después de lo que le ha ocurrido a su padre y que ahora él se lo pague de esta manera.

-Se llama Viktor- dice intentando sonar indiferente.

Siempre han existido los temas de conversación recurrentes. Y, hace unos meses, Hermione descubrió que también hay temas de discusión recurrentes y que Ron parece tener cierta inclinación por sacar a relucir a Viktor Krum cada vez que quiere provocar una pelea de antología.

-¿Qué más da cómo se llame?- Ron se cruza de brazos y gruñe - ¿Qué quiere ahora?

Hermione siempre intenta ocultarle las cartas de Viktor, porque aunque sabe que está en su perfecto derecho de escribirse con quien quiera, no puede evitar sentirse culpable cuando Ron las descubre. Y esa absurda culpabilidad la enfurece. Igual que los repentinos ataques de ira de Ron que Hermione sabe que no son de ira, sino de otra cosa, pero le da miedo pensar en la palabra porque Ron y ella sólo son amigos y esa palabra no tiene lugar entre ellos.

Cierra los ojos y se concentra en su respiración mientras Ron espera respuesta en silencio.

_Soy un oasis de calma, soy un oasis de calma_

Le oye suspirar y tamborilear los dedos sobre la encimera.

_Soy un oasis de calma_

Ron baja el tono de voz y Hermione cree que si tuviese los ojos abiertos no le oiría decir lo que dice.

-Sé que no es asunto mío, pero no me gusta que te cartees con él.

_Soy un oasis de…_

Mierda.

Está a punto de bufar como un toro. Abre los ojos de golpe y nota que la sangre empieza a alborotarse en sus venas, hirviendo, acelerándole el pulso. Quiere gritar, quiere preguntarle _¿y se puede saber por qué, Ronald?_, quiere oír las razones y no quiere, porque la sola idea de lo que Ron podría responder le da pánico. La ira la invade. Trata de controlarse y su voz suena tirante por el esfuerzo.

-Tienes razón- mastica las palabras, las deletrea, las destripa como un caníbal desquiciado -. No es asunto tuyo.

Sus ojos chisporrotean cuando le mira. Si en Grimmauld Place hubiera electricidad, Hermione podría fundir los plomos con la mirada. Respira hondo, una, dos veces, y se repite a sí misma que debe tranquilizarse, _ignóralo, eres un oasis de calma, sigue con los deberes, es idiota, es Ron._

A tomar por saco los oasis y los pelirrojos irritantes.

Sí, irritante. Ron es muy irritante. Lo es desde que lo vio por primera vez en el expreso de Hogwarts con su nariz sucia y aquel hechizo ridículo, y a Hermione le exasperan los desaliñados y los que no leen los libros de texto en verano. Y también los arrogantes que se creen poseedores de un contrato de exclusividad con sus amigos. O amigas. O lo que sea. Lo que sea no, se auto corrige.

_Sólo somos amigos_

-Krum no quiere ser tu amigo

Hermione se da cuenta de que ha pensado en voz alta y gira la cabeza para mirar a Ron, que si tuviese el entrecejo más arrugado sería capaz de convertirse en un minotauro fundiendo los dos ojos en uno solo. La chica da un manotazo al aire.

Está cansada.

-Ron, no empieces otra vez.

Y los arranques de territorialismo de Ron la descolocan y le provocan una sensación extraña que nace en el estómago, le abrasa la garganta y le disuelve el cerebro hasta convertirlo en un líquido amargo que se expande por el torrente sanguíneo. La "confraternización con el enemigo" ya no es excusa para que Ron salte constantemente como un gato escaldado cada vez que oye el nombre de Viktor, y Hermione quiere saber por qué lo hace y al mismo tiempo no quiere porque tiene miedo.

Baja la cabeza y se hunde en su pergamino mientras se pregunta por qué la madera de sándalo posee tantas vibraciones espirituales y ella no es capaz de evitar un maremoto en su dichoso oasis interior. Odia sentirse así. Confundida, furiosa, indignada, frustrada. Odia que Ron la abofetee con algo que parecen celos pero que nunca reconoce. Odia que el pelirrojo active sin tregua el interruptor de las peleas para vapulear su paciencia hasta que rebosa como el agua de una bañera y se desborda sin remedio. Odia sentir tantas cosas al mismo tiempo y envidia a Ron, porque él es feliz en su mundo particular de ranas de chocolate, plumas de azúcar y pósters de los Cannons. Pero sobre todo, odia que Ron no se dé cuenta de lo que origina dentro de Hermione cada vez que discuten, ya sea por Viktor o por los deberes de Transformaciones. Ron es como una cucharilla de té y no sabe que sus acciones tienen reacciones, que por cada palabra que dice y cada gesto que hace hay una consecuencia que deja a Hermione el corazón en un puño, preguntándose si Ron Weasley ha crecido por fin o sigue siendo un inmaduro que sólo detesta a Krum porque era el rival de Harry durante un estúpido y ridículo torneo.

-Es un imbécil- sigue Ron.

Circe bendita.

-Ni siquiera sabe pronunciar tu nombre- refunfuña él.

¿Cómo puede ser tan infantil?

Vuelve a cerrar los ojos y trata de ignorar la eterna diatriba de Ron.

_Soy un oasis de calma, soy un oasis de calma_

-Herr-mío-ne…- dice Ron imitando el fuerte acento.

Aguantar la ira es doloroso. Provoca un pinchazo intermitente entre los ojos que amenaza con extenderse por todo el cráneo si no se explota antes. Hermione se masajea el puente de la nariz con el pulgar y el índice y respira hondo por enésima vez mientras se repite que tiene que ignorarlo, porque _francamente, te va a doler la cabeza, eres un oasis de calma, ignóralo, sólo es Ron_

-Además, es mayor que tú.

La chica descarga el puño cerrado sobre la mesa y un calambre le sube hasta el codo aumentando aún más si cabe su enfado.

-¡Ronald!

Lo mira por segunda vez, a dos pasos de ella, apoyado sobre la repisa del fregadero y colorado hasta los orejas, y en sus ojos puede ver la sorpresa y la confusión titilando en azul bajo aquel imposible flequillo pelirrojo, como un niño regañado por algo que no entiende. Hermione tiene que concentrarse en su rabia para no sonreír porque, maldita sea, cuando Ron está azorado dan ganas de achucharlo. Pero entonces Ron arruga la nariz y su desconcierto muta en una mueca torcida.

-¿A qué coño huele?

Es demasiado, va a estallar de un momento a otro. Todo se desmorona y cambia de nuevo con brusquedad. Estúpido e inútil pelirrojo incorregible¿ni siquiera reconoce lo que él mismo ha comprado?

-A tu regalo de Navidad- responde irritada.

Una vez más, Ron la coge sin defensas y aplaca su rabia sonriendo de medio lado. Hermione se pregunta si el muy canalla lo sabe o si encima tiene la desfachatez de no hacerlo a propósito.

-¿En serio?- pregunta, entre asombrado y satisfecho.

Ella suspira, y al hacerlo percibe la suave esencia floral del perfume que se encontró cuidadosamente envuelto dos días atrás con una tarjeta que decía "Gracias por dejar los equis y venir con nosotros. Feliz Navidad. Ron"

-Sí.

De pronto, Ron acorta la distancia con una zancada y se inclina sobre ella. Hermione no sabe dónde ha ido a parar todo el oxígeno. Y se da cuenta de que Ron es mucho, mucho más alto que ella, que sus ojos están salpicados de motas verdosas y que tiene más pecas en la nariz de las que se aprecian a distancia. Nota que su corazón se detiene, duda y sigue latiendo. Conoce el comportamiento de los imanes, sabe que los polos opuestos siempre se atraen y que en Hogwarts casi todo el mundo ha vivido su primer beso. Recuerda que Lavender dice que es mejor que comer meigas fritas y se pregunta si el beso de Harry fue húmedo sólo por las lágrimas de Cho. Y, mientras sus ojos se quedan anclados en los labios del pelirrojo, que son flexibles y sonríen despacio, también se da cuenta de qué es lo que está pasando en realidad, porque esa boca está moviéndose y Hermione oye una voz guasona sobre su cabeza.

-Huele muy bien. Parece que no tengo tan mal gusto¿eh?

El pelirrojo da un prudente paso hacia atrás y Hermione recupera el control de su espacio personal y de su pulso a la vez que siente cómo toda la sangre su cuerpo viaja hacia sus mejillas, que arden como el mismísimo infierno. No puede ser. Sencillamente no puede ser. Ron no puede haber estado a menos de un palmo de su cara para oler su perfume y ella no puede haber pensado lo que ha pensado.

-¿Me dejas ver tu redacción de Herbología?

Hermione parpadea con sorpresa.

Así es Ron, un holgazán despistado que come más golosinas de las que puede digerir, que está celoso de un jugador de quidditch búlgaro pero todavía no lo sabe y a veces te hace un bonito regalo que grita "¡Estoy creciendo!" para volver a ser un crío al minuto siguiente.

-Ni lo sueñes, Ronald.

Él chasquea la lengua con fastidio.

-Egoísta- dice.

-Caradura- contesta ella.

Ron Weasley, pelirrojo, irritante, incorregible e irresistible. Hermione sabe que aún le falta un último propósito en su lista y lo anota a escondidas mientras Ron se sienta a su lado e intenta encontrar información sobre el sándalo en un tomo gordísimo de Botánica Mágica, rozándola levemente con el codo cada vez que pasa una página.

Propósitos de Año Nuevo:

-liberar a los elfos domésticos  
-pasar más tiempo con papá y mamá  
-no discutir con Ron  
-tratar de entender el quidditch  
-dejar de ser tan mandona  
-besar a Ron la próxima vez que lo tenga a tiro

**(fin)**

31/12/04


End file.
